thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Crelers
Crelers, '''also known as Tunnel Crawlers', are highly dangerous Monsters that live beneath the earth. Appearance 1st Stage of Life In their first stage of life Crelers can shift from two forms, the Larval form and the Attack form. Larvae Form When they are in their larvae form, the Crelers are sleeping inside glistening, translucent, oozing red sacks. In this form their organs and vicious, lacerating limbs and teeth are not exposed. They look like horrible, fat, red caterpillars glowing faintly from within. Inside their semi-translucent ‘skins’, yellow lines and discolored organs moving around within are noticeable. Any sudden movement might alert them all, which would result in turning themselves inside out and move into the deadly attack form.Chapter 3.02 H Attack Form Crelers have long, almost spider-like legs covered with armor, and a squat, elongated form. They have ''many legs— even more so than Shield Spiders have— with barbs on. A red and purple carapace covers their bodies, serving as a protection against damage, with the exception of a small area that leaves their yellowish organs open, making them an easy target. When they open their maws, rows of circular teeth are to be seen. Additionally, they have pincers that assist them in tearing through their prey.Chapter 5.06 M Juvenile Juvenile Crelers are four feet high and twice as long, and look like some kind of monstrous pill bug with too many legs, tearing claws, and a glowing, fleshy, transparent underbelly where its organs hung, glowing slightly. The rest is biting jaws and claws. Their main jaws opens horizontally, with two smaller maws opening and revealing spitting and gaping mouths.Chapter 4.27 H Adult While not much is known about the adults so far, they are said to be considerably larger than the juveniles and are even capable of flying.Chapter 4.27 H Elder Ancient Powers and Abilities 1st Stage of Life Crelers have highly durable and sharp teeth, capable of even biting off bones and chewing on them. In addition to their viciously sharp teeth, they also possess incredibly sharp claws. The most common tactic of the Crelers is to throw themselves at their prey, and use both their claws and maw to tear their way through them. In addition to this incredibly dangerous offensive that the Crelers can unleash, they also have the secondary attack mechanism, which is poison. Both their claws and teeth are coated with the highly dangerous substance, increasing their lethality greatly. When this is combined with their highly resilient and durable bodies, they become a threat that even Silver-rank adventurers need to be wary of. Weakness * Crelers seem to be vulnerable to ice based spells. Even a weak ice spell stuns them and makes them unable to move for a time. * Although most of their bodies are very hard, making it highly difficult to hurt them with a sword, a small area has their organs exposed, thus making them a very easy target. * Despite being very strong against piercing- and slashing type weapons, bludgeoning type ones, like maces or rough stones are effective against them. * They can’t climb rocks.Chapter 2.30 * One good thrust is enough to kill them if they’re in their larvae form. Adult A few months time of growing with enough resources might allow them to turn into adults, the nightmares that even Gold-rank teams don’t want to fight. Many Antinium Soldiers are required to bring down just a single one of them. Those that have lived for over a decade are threats that may prompt the evacuation of entire towns and cities. CGlossary What makes them so terrifying, among other things such as firing projectiles, is their resistance to magic. Even when being attacked by a powerful Tier 5 spell, an Adult Creler won't show any injuries.Chapter 6.65 Elder It takes at least a century for a creler to be classified as an Elder Creler. Due to the fact that crelers are hunted down, even more so than goblins, such an old one hasn't been seen in over a thousand years. Allegedly, they are capable of wiping out armies alone. Magnus even speculates that just two might be able to destroy the Walled City.Chapter 6.67 Ancient So far, only five Ancient Crelers have appeared and that was when the monsters first emerged from Rhir. According to the history books, one of them even killed two dragons, though then one dragon slew an Ancient Creler in return.Chapter 6.67 Trivia * Crelers are considered one of the worst and most detested monsters. * Normally one get a bounty for reporting a Crelers Nest, and a big bounty for exterminating a nest. * Crelers are extremely aggressive, as they attack monsters and undead as well. * The Crelers are a threat to all species. They have not been born naturally. They had been created, and they are malice and death.Chapter 5.06 M * During the Creler Wars, which lasted 800 years, from every confirmed Adult Creler killed, over 800 of them were killed by Silver-rank teams. Over the last 6000 years since the Creler Wars, 1268 Adult Creler * From every confirmed Adult Creler killed, over the last 6000 years since the Creler Wars, 1268 of them were killed by Silver-rank teams.Chapter 6.67 Over 800 Adult Creler were killed by them during the Creler Wars.Chapter 6.68 Gallery Creler by Typist kid.jpg| Typist Kid Creler by DemonicCriminal.jpg| DemonicCriminal References Category:Monsters